


Wait Until Tomorrow

by JTxBojan



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on a song, M/M, Tumblr request, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTxBojan/pseuds/JTxBojan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the separation.” You tell yourself. “It’s because I’ve spent every single day with him for months now, and I’m not used to not being around him constantly yet.” Yes, that’s it. That’s the reason why. Isn’t it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the song "Obsessed" by Miley Cyrus, a request given to me from an anon on Tumblr, where this is re-posted from.

Darkness. _You’re surrounded by it._

Silence. _It’s so loud it’s killing you._

Pain. _Agonizing pain, tearing at your already fragile heart._

Loneliness. _You’re not used to it._

_Fuck._

You open your eyes, giving up on trying to sleep. Turning your head sideways, you glance at the alarm clock on your bedside table. 01:31. A soft groan escapes you as you turn over onto your stomach, pressing your face into your pillow and closing your eyes again.

And then his face appears again…

“God fucking dammit, Styles, get the fuck out of my head!” You actually _shout_ , and for a second you panic, because what if he had heard you?

Then you remember: He’s not here. He’s gone to visit his family in Cheshire. 

You sigh.

You’ve been touring with the band for the past few months, and you only just got a break approximately 19 hours ago. Your band mates all seemed to have something planned for their break: Niall had talked Liam into coming with him to Ireland to visit his family, Zayn was apparently going to spend his break partying with his mates back home and Harry had gone back home to spend some time with his family.

And you? Well, you had gone back to the apartment you’re sharing with Harry. On your own. And you have never felt more lonely in your life than you do just now. 

You turn over onto your back again, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to think about, well, _anything_. It’s useless and you know it, but you still _try_.

No matter how hard you try, you can’t get Harry’s face out of your head. Every single time you close your eyes, every single time you blink, there he is. Those perfect, fluffy curls framing that gorgeous, flawless face. Those full, kissable lips giving you a smile that makes those green, angelic eyes sparkle. And that voice, whispering your name over and over again… Christ, _his voice_. You _love_ his voice.

“What the hell am I thinking?” You ask yourself, loudly, as you reach up with a hand and run it through your already messy hair. Harry is your roommate, your band mate, your best mate, so why on earth are you thinking of him like _this_? 

“It’s the separation.” You tell yourself. “It’s because I’ve spent every single day with him for months now, and I’m not used to not being around him constantly yet.” Yes, that’s it. That’s the reason why. _Isn’t it?_

“Ah, fuck it.” You curse under your breath, sitting up and pushing your pillows back against the headboard, leaning back against them and reaching out, picking up the book that’s lying on your bedside table. It’s the final Sherlock Holmes novel, and you’ve read it about ten times, but you love it, so reading it again doesn’t seem like a bad idea right now. 

Deciding you don’t want to turn on the light, you pick up your phone as well and use the flashlight to light op the pages as you start to read. You’re 5 pages into the book when you casually glance at the display on your phone and notice you’ve dialled Harry’s number and your thumb is resting on the “Call” button. As soon as you see it, you quickly click “Dismiss” and put your phone down on the bed next to you.

“It’s just a habit. I don’t need to talk to him. I’m okay.” You mumble to yourself, shaking your head and leaning over to turn on the lamp on your bedside table anyway, breathing out a slight sigh of relief as you lean back against the pillows and go back to your book.

Within a few minutes, you have unconsciously picked up your phone and dialled Harry’s number again. You also notice that your brain hasn’t picked up on a single word you’re read. It’s been too occupied with images of Harry’s face.

You swallow hard. _What’s going on? Why can’t I get him out of my head? Why do I dial his number without even registering it?_

“Fine. You’ll get your way.” You growl, speaking to your hand that’s holding the phone.

Putting your book down, you take a deep breath, dial Harry’s number again and this time actually press the “Call” button. You notice your alarm clock shows 03:00 now.

_Maybe I’ll be able to sleep afterwards._ You convince yourself that’s the only reason you’re giving into your urge.

It rings once. Twice. Thrice. Four times… 

_“Nghhh… Hello?”_

Harry’s voice is groggy, and you can tell that he’s only barely awake.

“Hi Hazza.” You say softly into the phone, and you notice that your free hand is fidgeting with the covers covering your lower body, like some kind of shy, teenage girl calling her crush for the first time.

The sound of someone shifting about fills the line and you absentmindedly raise one of your eyebrows before Harry’s voice is back on the phone.

_“Boo Bear?”_

He sounds more awake now and you bite your lip at the nickname he uses.

“I’m sorry to wake you, I just… I just needed to talk to you.” You almost whisper the last part, and you’re not sure if Harry actually heard you. _But he did._

_“No, it’s fine. Louis, are you okay?”_ Harry asks, and you can hear the worry in his voice. 

“Yeah, I just…” _Fuck, what are you going to say, huh? ‘I was just thinking about you so much that I couldn’t sleep and absentmindedly dialled your number twice while trying to read’? Yeah, no._ “… Miss you.”

_Yeah, **that** was **so** much better, Louis. Great job._

The line goes silent and you start regretting your words, and you try to come up with a reasonable explanation. _Though you’re not sure whether you’re trying to convince Harry or yourself by using it._

“I know I just saw you like 20 hours ago, but I don’t know… I just, needed to hear your voice, I guess… I mean, I’m not used to not having you with me 24/7 and all that, and well… I figured I’d…”

_“I miss you too.”_

Harry’s sudden words catches you off guard and you just sit there, not really know how to respond. Harry doesn’t seem to know what to say either, because he doesn’t try to break the sudden silence. Your heart is beating twice as fast as usual in your chest now and your palms are sweating. 

The silence has stretched out for a good amount of five minutes now and in that amount of time, one would’ve thought you would have come up with a really clever, sensible response that would explain your urge to talk to Harry. But all you come up with is:

“You do?” 

_Smooth, Louis. Real smooth._

_“Yeah… I do…”_

Harry sounds almost a little shy as he speaks and you can’t ignore the way your heart skips a beat in your chest at the sound of him. 

“Our place is lonely without you.” Louis says before he even registers that the words are leaving his mouth before it’s too late. Some song lyrics pop into his mind at his own words.

__**“I’m so sorry, I just had to wake you up  
I feel so lonely by myself  
Is this the way it feels when you’re in love?  
Or is this something else?”**

Great, now Miley Cyrus songs reminds you of Harry.

_“You are so in love with him.”_ Your mind tells you, making you frown. 

You’re not in love with him. You’re not. You can’t be.

_“Yes, you can. You **are.** ”_

_God, shut the fuck up, brain!_

_“Louis?”_

You realize you’ve been so caught up in your own thoughts you haven’t been listening to Harry.

“Sorry, what did you say?” You apologize, biting at your own lip, praying he didn’t say anything he wouldn’t repeat. You can hear that Harry takes a deep breath.

_“I said: Do you want me to come home tomorrow?”_

Home. _Home. **Your** home_. He calls the apartment he shares with you _home_. 

You smile.

“Come home, Harry.” You almost whisper into the phone, closing your eyes and trying to imagine him right now. 

Probably lying flat out on his back, a hand tucked into his messy curls and his eyes barely open. _God, you wish you could see him right now._

_“Okay, I will.”_

You don’t say anything, but you’re smiling. And you know _he_ knows you’re smiling. 

_“Boo Bear?”_

“Yes, Hazza?”

Harry stays silent for a moment, almost like he’s debating with himself whether he should ask you whatever it is that’s on his mind or not. You wait patiently.

_“Sing me to sleep?”_

You smile again and once again, you don’t reply. Instead, you just lay back down in your bed and, very softly, start to sing the lyrics to “Moments”.

You can hear Harry letting out a soft, satisfied sigh as he listens to you. 

You let the words roll off your tongue softly, almost like trying to soothe the man on the other end of the line. He doesn’t interrupt you, he just _listens_. 

When you finish singing, you wait for a moment. Harry doesn’t say anything, and all you can hear is his slow, deep breaths coming through the phone. 

“Harry?” You whisper, softly, and when he doesn’t reply, you know he’s fallen asleep. You smile to yourself.

“Sweet dreams, Hazza.” You whisper, but you don’t hang up. The sound of Harry’s deep breathing is calming you, _soothing you_. 

Your head is still a complete mess, full of confusion concerning the feelings you might have for Harry, and the feelings he might have for you. You don’t know what you’re going to do when he gets home tomorrow. You don’t know how you’re going to deal with whatever it is that’s going on between the two of you. 

But now, when you’re listening to Harry’s breathing through the phone, you figure those things can wait until Harry comes home tomorrow. Right now, all you want to do is let the sound of Harry’s deep, calm breaths lull you to what you hope is going to be a long, peaceful sleep. And that’s exactly what you do. 

Everything else can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
